It's No Trouble
by xBcmbx
Summary: Based off the AU where Warren goes after Max and not David Madsen. Rated T for violence and swearing.


**Hi, everyone! I'm xBcmbx and this is my first Life is Strange fanfiction, and my first fanfiction, so forgive me if this I , I am complete Grahamfield trash, and I have probably read every fanfiction of the pairing twice over, so I decided, why not contribute some of my own? This is inspired by** **an AU where Warren is the one to go into the dark room and not David Madsen.**

 **More notes at the bottom, Enjoy!**

"Warren, please, just let me see it."

Max is standing inside her dorm, staring at her boyfriend.

"Why?"

He's got his arms crossed over his chest, like he always did whenever she brought up a touchy subject, like what happened _that night_ that seemed so long ago.

"I need to see it. Please."

She's referring to the scar on his chest. He's looking down at her with guarded eyes and a set jaw.

"Why do you need to see it?"

"I just need too, okay?" She sighs and coaxes his arms from their crossed position and takes one of his hands in her own. "I can't explain it. I really cant. I know this is rough for you, but please?" She closes her eyes and recounts how exactly he got it to begin with.

"This won't hurt much..and when I'm done with you, your punk friend is next." Jefferson's soothing tone is laced with malice and taunt, like a predator toying with his prey.

Said punk is laying in the back corner of the darkroom, eyes closed and still. Her shallow coughs are the only indication she's still fighting for her life after getting stabbed.

"You don't have to do this.." Max pleads, but Jefferson ignores her pleas and walks towards her with the needle, coming closer and closer...

Until the sound of the door opening catches his attention.

"What?" He whispers in shock, and goes to stand behind the wall, grabbing the tripod and getting ready to swing with it.

Max's heart picks up in her chest. What the hell? Who was coming through the door? Did the cops somehow know she was in here?

It wasn't the cops.

Whoever was walking in rounded the corner, and Jefferson swung with the tripod. But with a second to spare, they see the attack coming and back out of the way, and when they lift their head, Max's stomach plummets.

It was Warren.

"Warren!" His name tumbles from her mouth in fear and surprise. How the hell did he know she was here? He looks at her for a second before returning his gaze to Mr. Jefferson.

 _ **"Max, I got this."**_

Her stomach wrenches because this is the third time he's done this, protected her without a second thought, come rushing to her rescue...but this isn't Nathan. This is an adult man who has killed so many and made so many people suffer, and would not hesitate to end Warren if it meant that his secret would be safe.

Warren's got a rusty pipe held tight in his hands, and Jefferson and him are looking at each other, waiting for the other to move, until Jefferson's face twists in rage and he runs across the room, grabbing the knife he had used to stab Chloe and turning back to face Warren. "You're a sick fucker." Warren spits, and backs up as Jefferson approaches him slowly.

Then, it happens. Warren lunges and swings with the pipe, hitting Jefferson's shoulder. But Jefferson grabs it and throws it to the side before stabbing down with the blade. Warren grabs his wrist, trying to keep it from plunging into his body and it soon becomes a power struggle which Jefferson is winning. Warren senses this and he shoves his head into the man's stomach, which causes him to stumble back and growl in anger. "Mr Graham, give it up." He hisses before charging again, taking Warren by surprise. The knife cuts into Warren's body, and he lets out a groan of pain and clutches at it, his white shirt turning red with his own blood.

Max lets out a gasp, and she tries to raise her hand to rewind..but, like when Kate Marsh tried to jump off the dormitory roof, her mind gets fuzzy and she can't. She can only look on in horror.

Jefferson grins and tackles Warren, trying to force the knife down into his chest. Until Warren notices the pipe close to his hand. He uses one hand to grab it and swing it with all his might at the asshole's head. Jefferson slumps on top of him and Warren pushes him off, breathing heavy. He grabs the tape from the cart and tapes his feet and wrists together, making sure he can't break out before turning to face Max. He grabs the knife and makes his way over to her.

"Max, are you okay? What did he do to you?" He kneels in front of her and begins to cut the tape at her ankles.

"I should be asking you that.." She winces as she looks at his chest. "Warren, he hurt you."

He moves up to her wrists. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He gives her a smile, but she knows he's in pain. He finishes cutting her free and she instantly wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. The knife drops to the floor with a clang as he returns the gesture.

"Thank you.." She murmurs, and she wants to cry because he saved her, risking his own life for her, not just taking blows from Nathan.

"It's no trouble." He responds, and she can feel him settle into the crook of her neck. "I came looking for you during the party, followed you to the junkyard. Saw what he did to you." He spits his name out like venom. She shifts against him and he winces, so she backs away with apology written on her face.

"I tried to tail him here but I lost you guys for a while...but I managed to find you. I called the police before I rushed in. Should be here any minute."

As if on queue, the sound of boots storming the barn and Mr. Madsen rushes into the room, surveying the situation. He instantly goes over to Chloe (who's cough floods Max with relief as she gets picked up) and places her onto a waiting stretcher before approaching the two.

"Son, you're injured. Come with me. You too." He leads the two out of the dark room and into an ambulance before heading to the hospital.

She's staring at him, and the two are having a silent battle. Finally, Warren lets out a defeated sigh and reaches back to pull his shirt off. She gives him an encouraging smile and he takes the rest of it off, letting it drop to the floor next to him.

Her eyes finally land on it, and her stomach twists in sadness. It's long and pink, stretching from the right end of his collarbone and down to the bottom of his sternum. Slowly, she approaches him and puts her hand on it, feeling the rough texture compared to the rest of his skin. She traces it slowly, going down, then up, then down again. Finally, she speaks. "Warren, why do you have a problem with it?"

He had been watching her hand the entire time, his breath catching once she touched it. "I just...it reminds me of how long it took me to find you after I left the junkyard. How scared I was. I should of found you sooner, to keep you from going through all that shi-"

She cuts him off by cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. His arms circle her waist, and she presses closer to him, because she wants him to know how much he means to her and how much she cares for him and _how much she needs him-_ She pulls away and looks up at him. "Warren, do you know how I feel about it?" He shrugs, so she continues.

"It reminds me of how brave you were that day. How you thought of me before yourself. How much you care about me. How you saved Chloe and I." (Chloe had to get recessitated in the hospital, but she had pulled through.) "It shows how much of a hero you are. _**You're my hero, Warren."**_ And with that, she presses a kiss to the scar before returning his mouth. And when they pull away after what seems like forever, he grins at her and buries his head in her neck. "Thank you so much." He mumbles, and she grins.

"It's no trouble."

 **Well, that's it! Let me know what you thought, and if I should write more! Thanks for reading.**

 **(I also had an idea where if Chloe died but was revived, would the tornado still not come? some for thought.) I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
